


Семь мечт в неделю

by cherylfrank



Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: Alternate Universe - School, Angst, Anorexia, Bad Ending, Dark, Depression, Homophobia, Homophobic Language, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Mental Health Issues, Sexual Abuse, Sibling Incest, Suicide mention, Underage Drinking, Underage Sex, Underage Smoking, Vomiting
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-15
Updated: 2020-07-29
Packaged: 2021-03-04 18:47:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 8
Words: 11,433
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25251094
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cherylfrank/pseuds/cherylfrank
Summary: Привет, я — Джерард, которому страшно до такой степени, что его язык немеет. Джерард, у которого умер его ссаный педик брат.Я поднимаю стаканчик из-под кофе с пола и шумно сминаю его пальцами. Ломаю эту наэлектризованную тишину, проглатываю леденящий ужас у меня в горле.Давайте представим, что я говорю это снова: я никогда никого из них не любил.И ещё кое-что: верите? Мне абсолютно на это насрать.
Comments: 4
Kudos: 12





	1. Включите воображение

**Author's Note:**

  * For [rvotnoe](https://archiveofourown.org/users/rvotnoe/gifts).



> я вдохновлялась "anorex-a-gogo". вероятно, будут к нему отсылки.
> 
> TW: беды с едой, самоповреждение, суицид, намёки на травмирующий инцест между братьями, внутренняя (и не только) гомофобия, буллинг и прочая хуета. всё плохо, и будет только хуже. 
> 
> постскриптум: авторка в курсе, насколько эта работа проблематична. спасибо за понимание.

Давайте просто представим кое-что.

Представим, что вы сидите здесь со мной, в этом круге пластиковых стульев. Я занял своё место, ближайшее к выходу. Эта комната просторная и бежевая, почти больничная палата, и на столе у дальней стены — кувшин дерьмового кофе и блюдо дешёвых крекеров. Ядовитый свет флуоресцентных ламп под потолком.

Представим, что я откашливаюсь и ёрзаю на своём стуле. Он жёсткий и неудобный. И шатается подо мной.

Ну же, расскажи о себе немного.

Привет, меня зовут Джерард.

Здравствуй, Джерард.

Я, если честно, не знаю, как говорить о своей жизни.

У вас когда-нибудь кто-нибудь умирал?

Нет?

Всё не так. Я, пожалуй, начну по-другому.

У вас когда-нибудь умирали братья?

Нет?

Просто я слишком хорошо помню этот день, когда всё обязано было пойти по пизде. Настолько, насколько вообще было возможно.

Представим, что у меня в руках наполовину пустой пластиковый стаканчик этого кофе, по консистенции напоминающего грязь. Что мне хочется сбежать отсюда. Из-под света этих ламп. Спрятаться, забиться в нору. Но я не говорю этого вслух, и они всё так же спокойно сидят на своих пластиковых стульях, окаменевшие сочувственные лица, пустые глаза. Вы вместе с ними. Я не говорю, что мне страшно.

Я очень хорошо помню этот день, когда всё сломалось окончательно. Я прихожу из школы, на улице — собачий холод и снегопад, и первое, что вижу дома — бледное лицо матери, её заплаканные глаза. Трясущиеся руки. Она говорит, ей звонили из больницы. Сказать, что Майки умер. Она говорит — он умер сегодня утром, её маленький, милый мальчик.

Она кричит на меня и плачет, её голос рвётся, а я, мокрый, облепленный снегом, молча на неё смотрю.

Представим, я рассказываю вот что: мой братец болел долго и упорно, постепенно загонял себя в могилу. Он всё худел, худел и худел, пока от него не остался обтянутый кожей скелет, а потом он просто взял и покончил с собой. Вздёрнулся в туалете своей этой ебанутой больницы.

Давайте представим, что мне действительно страшно. Я заикаюсь, комкаю в пальцах край растянутой футболки, стараясь не сводить с него взгляда, стаканчик давно стоит на полу, а запах этого кофе — тошнотворный и отдаёт дерьмом. Пронзительный свет ламп. И тяжёлое, искрящее молчание.

Пятнадцать пар глаз. И все — просвечивают меня насквозь.

А отец, мудак такой (я запинаюсь, запинаюсь и запинаюсь), даже не вернулся домой в тот вечер.

Я не говорю, что мне страшно. Но внутри всё покрывается льдом, вот, вот, насколько я в ужасе.

А отец (я, прокашлявшись, начинаю снова, с чистого листа) — мудак. Он не пришёл домой тем вечером, явился только к следующему ужину. Холодный и отстранённый, денег – ни цента. И мать, когда он вернулся, заперлась с ним в спальне, всё плакала и стонала, что потеряла _единственного_ сына, а я варил им брокколи и думал — какой же из Майки был сын?

Представим, я говорю вам вот что: я никогда не любил своего брата. Он был отвратительным забитым пидором-нердом, зубрил и занудствовал. Тайком носил чулки, пока они не стали сваливаться с его тощих ног. А я никогда не любил пидоров. Но в тот момент я понял: его больше нет. Правда больше нет. И продолжил готовить ужин.

Я запинаюсь, запинаюсь и запинаюсь.

А потом — всё действительно идёт по пизде. Даже больше, чем обычно.

И я снова говорю: я никогда не любил своего брата.

Джерард, как ты думаешь, зачем ты здесь?

Давайте представим: мой психиатр направил меня сюда. В этот круг из стульев, в комнату, пропахшую говно-кофе. Я продолжаю комкать футболку, отвратительную, потную жёлтую футболку, и пятнадцать пар остекленевших глаз сверлят мою голову. Мне страшно. Я, блять, просто в ужасе.

Вы так же сидите со мной в этом чёртовом круге, словно мы пытаемся вызвать дьявола.

И в тот день мать ударила меня, заплаканная, злая и обескровленная. Она ударила меня наотмашь по щеке, так сильно, что меня качнуло, и я врезался в стену. Она кричала, что я неблагодарный подонок, что Майки был гораздо лучше меня. Даже когда он срал водой после слабительных. Даже когда ебал себя пальцами в глотку, корчась над унитазом, или в задницу, поздно ночью, думая, что я ничего не слышу за стеной — он был лучше меня, её бедный, любимый мальчик. Её бедный, мёртвый мальчик.

Психиатр уверял, что так будет лучше — обсудить мои травмы с кем-то ещё.

Так что привет, меня зовут Джерард.

Привет, Джерард, мы рады тебя здесь видеть.

Моя фамилия — у которого запойно пьёт мать и почти нет отца. Просто так сложилось.

Я — Джерард, которому страшно до такой степени, что его язык немеет. Джерард, у которого умер его ссаный педик брат.

Я поднимаю стаканчик с пола и шумно сминаю его пальцами. Ломаю эту наэлектризованную тишину, проглатываю леденящий ужас у меня в горле.

Давайте представим, что я говорю это снова: я никогда никого из них не любил.

И ещё кое-что: верите? Мне абсолютно на это насрать.


	2. Ужин

Спросите меня, как я себя чувствую.

Ну же, спросите.

Спросите меня, почему я так себя чувствую.

Что стало причиной этому.

Я стою на кухне, перед засранной плитой. В одной руке — нелепая деревянная ложка, я мешаю ей макароны в кастрюле, другой разбираю завалы коробок и баночек с таблетками в настенном шкафу. Целые толпы баночек. 

В виски колотит молотком. И с каждым ударом, свет лампы будто становится сильнее. Пульсирует. 

Сегодня на ужин макароны с сыром. Я не нашёл чеддер. Если честно, я понятия не имею, что за чёртов сыр мне придётся туда всунуть. Пальцы сами нащупывают искомый пузырёк — аспирин или какое-то подобное дерьмо, то, что нужно.

Я, не выпуская ложку из руки, отковыриваю крышку, отправляю её в свободный полёт. Не глядя глотаю таблетку. И потом ещё одну, для верности.

В виски ударяет, словно в голове кто-то решил посносить стены.

Спросите меня, как я себя чувствую.

О, я чувствую себя просто прекрасно.

Стук ложки о кастрюлю ровный и размеренный, гипнотизирующий — почти сердцебиение. Щепотка соли. Перца, если вдруг захочется. Довести до кипения. Я считаю катающиеся по дну баночки таблетки.

Мне, на самом-то деле, плевать, что они будут жрать этим вечером. Я мешаю эти чёртовы макароны, в каждой из них — не меньше шести килокалорий, и глотаю ещё одну таблетку. Маленький водоворот. В ста граммах этого дерьма — двести девяносто девять килокалорий. В запечённых макаронах с сыром — едва ли не шестьсот.

У меня трясутся руки, это заметно. Ложка судорожно бьётся о кастрюлю, такой железный, нервный звук, отдающийся в черепе гулким эхом.

Мне приходится опереться руками о столешницу. На пол с ложки капает масляная вода, кап-кап, и голова готова взорваться изнутри. Я сглатываю подкатывающийся к горлу ком. Таблетки, звеня, выкатываются из опрокинутого на стол пузырька, я вижу их как в замедленной съёмке — выползают из баночки, летят вниз, отскакивают от грязного линолеума. Пар от кастрюли обжигает лицо, и со лба, кап-кап, пот — прямо в мой маленький водоворот.

Я чувствую себя замечательно. Непробиваемый гул в ушах — колокола и рёв автомобильных моторов — и это прекрасно.

— …глухой? — долетает до меня.

Я вздрагиваю, пальцы рефлекторно сжимают ложку. Баночка падает на пол, сбитая со стола локтём. Звенит.

— Джерард, — мать стоит в дверях кухни, — Ты меня вообще слышишь?

Я выпрямляюсь, насколько могу, руки трясутся, как у эпилептика. Улыбаюсь. Спокойно. Широко. И только потом оборачиваюсь.

Она выглядит не трезвее, чем обычно, хоть даже под глазами нет этих жутких теней, и волосы расчёсаны. Укутана в какой-то из её необъятных вульгарных халатов невообразимого кислотно-оранжевого цвета. К запаху приправ резко примешивается перегар.

— Ты, — хрипло повторяет мать, делая глоток кофе из чашки, которую притащила с собой, щёлкает костлявыми пальцами, силясь вспомнить, зачем я ей понадобился, — Прибери свою… помойку в комнате.

И, помолчав секунду, подбирая слова, добавляет:

— Там невозможно находиться.

Я улыбаюсь чуть шире.

В голову бьёт. Бьёт. И бьёт. К горлу подкатывает едкая желчь.

На ужин — недоваренные макароны без сыра. Приятного аппетита. Мать грузно плюхается за стол, с грохотом ставит перед собой чашку. К кофейной вони в воздухе прилипает едкий запах коньяка.

— Ты глухой? — едва слышно цедит она сквозь зубы, вскидывая тонкие, в ниточку, брови. Хватается за висок, жмуря глаза. — Съебись.

Как я себя чувствую?

— Я ещё не закончил с ужином, мама, — я выделяю последнее слово, подписывая себе смертный приговор.

Бум. Взрыв, землетрясение.

Она вскакивает, едва не смахивая со стола свою чашку. Полы безумного халата хлопают вокруг костлявых коленей. Пьяная старая стерва стоит на месте, но меня всё равно вжимает поясницей в столешницу. Я чувствую спиной жар от кастрюли.

— Джерард, — я пытаюсь отстраниться от неё настолько, насколько могу, не спалив свою рубашку на медленном огне, — Ты не понимаешь? Я сказала — съебись!

Меня начинает мутить ещё сильнее. Она подходит ближе.

Я вздрагиваю и зажмуриваюсь, и мне прилетает по щеке. Хлёстко и звонко, наполняя правое ухо ватной, скрипящей тишиной. В голове бьёт всё громче, и я чувствую эту жуткую боль внутри — желудок судорожно сокращается, словно заполняясь мерзким алкогольным запахом. Меня трясёт, кажется, я даже издаю какие-то звуки, потому что глаза матери недоумевающе раскрываются.

А потом я блюю. Прямо на этот кислотный халат. Горло дерёт желчью, и я кашляю и захлёбываюсь в собственной рвоте. Мать визжит и отпрыгивает от меня, а я выблёвываю, кажется, всё, что ел с самого рождения. В луже этого дерьма белеют кругляшки аспирина. Меня дёргает судорогами.

Я отплёвываюсь. Вытираю рот ладонью, и снова улыбаюсь, так широко, как только можно. Мама больше не хочет ко мне подходить.

Я говорю:

— Приятного аппетита, — и выключаю плиту.

Мамочка сидит на своём стуле, поджав ноги и вдавливая себя в стену, будто лужа рвоты на полу может напасть на неё. Ненавидящий взгляд прожигает мой затылок. Улыбка прилеплена к моим губам на суперклей.

Сегодня я пропущу ужин. 

И как я себя чувствую по этому поводу?

Я чувствую себя отлично.

Всё в полном, полном порядке.


	3. Таблетки

Сегодня на завтрак — таблетки.

Сначала аспирин, потому что голова болит так, словно у меня температура под сорок, желательно, две или три штуки. Потом — антидепрессанты, крохотные жёлтенькие таблеточки. Таблетки от желудка, потому что сразу же после амитриптилина меня снова рвёт, и я спускаю в унитаз пять долларов, которые он стоил. В конце концов — все остальные. Целая куча таблеток.

Я опустошаю свою таблетницу словно вазочку с конфетами. Заливаю всё это литрами ледяной воды из-под крана, пью до тех пор, пока во рту не гаснет кислый химический привкус лекарств и желчи, пока желудок снова не начинает ныть. Потом становится легче, и я отлипаю от раковины. Скатываюсь на холодный плиточный пол, утирая рот рукавом.

По крайней мере, я не чувствую голода, пока заполнен водой.

Если кто-то зайдёт сюда, в грязный школьный туалет на третьем этаже, его глазам предстанет примерно такая картина: здесь сидит мальчик-старшеклассник, прямо на полу перед рядом проржавевших умывальников. Этот мальчик — жирная жопа, и рукава его глупого колючего свитера растянуты до невозможности. На скуле темнеет синяк, его лицо вообще в целом выглядит дерьмово. Разноцветная весёленькая коробочка под его боком, разделённая на отсеки, наполовину забита таблетками.

Привет, я Джерард, — скажу я, и обязательно улыбнусь.

Остались бы вы в этом туалете после того, как встретили меня? Не появилось бы у вас желание захлопнуть дверь, только чтобы не видеть моё заплывшее жиром лицо?

Привет, я Джерард, — скажу я.

И обязательно улыбнусь.

Я откидываюсь спиной к стене, и кафельная плитка обжигает холодом сквозь свитер. На моих часах около девяти. За эту ночь я поспал два часа, и, видит бог, не отказался от ещё двадцати прямо сейчас, только если бы не собачий холод и синеватый свет тусклых пыльных ламп. Как в морге.

Уроки скользят мимо меня, теряясь в сонной пелене. Я не замечаю, как блуждаю по коридорам в поисках нужного класса, люди обтекают меня со всех сторон, и просыпаюсь только от желания снова выблевать свои кишки где-то под конец урока литературы.

Вчера я пропустил обед и ужин.

Сегодня на завтрак были таблетки.

Как я себя чувствую?

Под конец литературы, где-то в час дня, мне становится невыносимо. Давайте представим вот что: в вашем желудке пожар, и с каждой секундой он разгорается всё сильнее. Языки пламени едко лижут горло, к корню языка постепенно подкатывает желчь. Я чувствую — от меня несёт желчью.

Я не могу понять ни слова из того, что нам диктуют.

Учитель, мистер Пирс, неохотно отпускает меня с занятия. Я выползаю из-за стола, колени подкашиваются, а его недовольный взгляд прожигает меня насквозь, пока я, наконец, не выбираюсь из класса. А затем за дверью — привычное монотонное гудение лекции. Его можно понять. Как ещё стоит смотреть на толстого глупого ребёнка с синяками на землистом лице, одетого в старый растянутый свитер?

Я чувствую себя хорошо. Честно. Даже если мне приходится несколько раз зажать ладонью рот, пока я тащу свою задницу по пустому коридору.

Давайте представим вот что: этот толстый мальчик, наконец, падает на колени перед унитазом в своём излюбленном туалете на третьем этаже, куда никто больше кроме него никогда не заходит. Его нещадно рвёт, с такими ужасными звуками, что он сам себя пугается. Он даже почти не помогает себе — мальчик просто болен, вот и всё. 

Давайте представим, что он трясущимися руками раскрывает свою коробочку счастья, судорожно глотает таблетку от желудка. Его голова тяжёлая и нестерпимо гудит, и он прижимается виском к холодной стенке, сползает по ней.

А потом он слышит:

— Мне интересно, ты делаешь это сам?

И затем:

— Или тебе просто настолько плохо?

Я вздрагиваю, замирая. Пластмассовые края таблетницы глубоко врезаются в пальцы, а потом до меня постепенно доходит — я не закрыл за собой чёртову дверцу, и этот парень — кем бы он ни был — всё видел и слышал. И я не знаю, какого хрена не заметил, что кто-то сидит на подоконнике, Господи ёбаный Иисусе.

Он тихо смеётся и затем несколько раз щёлкает зажигалкой. По туалету расплывается запах дыма.

Я чувствую, как горло сдавливает. Я в ужасе. Я в грёбаном леденящем ужасе. Я зажмуриваюсь и думаю: это так унизительно, пожалуйста, можно я просто исчезну. Провалюсь сквозь этот грязный плиточный пол.

Мне приходится подняться, когда ноги начинают неметь, и я медленно встаю, опираясь ладонью на стену кабинки. Мои джинсы все мокрые и грязные, и затёкшие колени ноют. Я подтягиваю к себе рюкзак, утираю рот рукавом, поднимая взгляд, и меня снова чуть не выворачивает — этот парень смотрит прямо мне в лицо.

Он демонстративно затягивается, прикрывая глаза, выдыхает дым. Дурацкая модная чёлка свисает до кончика носа. Господи ёбаный Иисусе.

— Завязывал бы ты, — мальчишка стряхивает пепел прямо на подоконник, — Это отвратительно.

Он выжидающе на меня смотрит. Словно оценивая, сканирует меня взглядом, задерживаясь, видимо, на распухшей скуле. И, будто я сам не знаю, что это мерзко.

— Эм, ладно? — я, наконец, сглатываю ком в горле и улыбаюсь, но в груди всё по-прежнему сдавливает. К корню языка снова подкатывает желчь. Щека саднит, и я осознаю, что всё это время продолжал машинально её потирать.

Я хочу убежать. Свалить отсюда так быстро, как только можно, спрятаться, забиться в нору.

Сигарета в пальцах мальчишки медленно вновь обрастает пеплом.

— Ладно, — эхом отзывается он и, усмехнувшись, спрыгивает со скрипнувшего подоконника.

Он ниже и _тоньше_ меня, и даже мешковатая одежда не скрывает, насколько этот ребёнок _тощий_. Я чувствую себя грёбаным тиранозавром рексом и вжимаюсь спиной в ледяную стену (ха-ха, словно это сделает меня меньше), когда он подходит ближе, воняя своим дымом.

Фрик смотрит на меня снизу вверх пару секунд, в поблёскивающих под чёлкой круглых глазах — неприкрытое любопытство.

— Ладно, — повторяет он, выпуская дым мне в лицо, и, вновь усмехаясь, опирается плечом на стену кабинки. — И зачем ты это делаешь?

— Что, п-прости? — я запинаюсь, и запинаюсь, и запинаюсь.

Меня, кажется, просто размазывает по стене.

— Это, — он спокойно кивает в сторону унитаза, — Блюёшь, закидываешься, всё такое. Это же... Оно, да? – хитро смотрит на меня парень. Прямо мне в глаза.

Я хочу ответить, что он ни капли не прав, но никак не могу найти слов, и всё внутри бурлит и кричит от возмущения и ужаса, отказываясь принимать, что моё личное пространство нарушено. Тишина становится неприятно осязаемой, но, когда я уже готов наконец открыть рот, фрик прерывает зрительный контакт, затягивается в последний раз и вдавливает окурок в стену, оставляя на бирюзовой краске чёрное прожжёное пятно. 

— Ладно, — по-девчачьи хихикает он, хлопая меня по плечу и, наконец, отходя, позволяя мне дышать, — У меня нет времени.

В коридоре шумят дети.

Я ловлю себя на том, что почти прирос к этой чёртовой стене, что стою едва ли не на носках, и внезапно мне хочется высказать этому фрику всё, что я о нём думаю. Но когда окончательно осознаю это — я уже один в грёбаном туалете на третьем этаже, куда кроме меня, вроде, больше никто не ходит.

Я запихиваю свою таблетницу (ха-ха, он подумал, там наркота? Он подумал, я закидываюсь?) в рюкзак, а затем мою руки, долго-долго, и мне всё ещё кажется, что здесь воняет дымом. Потом я смотрю на себя в зеркало, и — действительно, я — тиранозавр рекс. Такой же большой, нелепый и отвратительный.

И — давайте проясним кое-что.

Как я себя чувствую из-за всего этого?

Да плевать.

Я в порядке.

Улыбка посажена на суперклей.


	4. Семь мечт

Я прихожу сюда вот уже четвёртую субботу. Ровно в без пятнадцати семь вечера толкаю дверь в бежевую комнату, и каждый раз в нос сразу же бьёт запах дешёвого дерьмового кофе. Монотонно гудят флуоресцентные лампы под потолком. Каждую субботу в пустой комнате для групповой терапии меня встречает только тиканье часов, до того приевшееся, что смахивает на китайскую пытку.

Это ненадолго, буквально минут через пять начнут стекаться остальные, но, пока я один, мне кажется — я последний из них, кто остался жив. Я слушаю зудящую в ушах тишину. Закрываю глаза, пытаясь почувствовать, как бьётся моё сердце.

Там, за окнами этой бежевой комнаты — мир укрывает январским снегом, и небо — холодное и тяжёлое. Я почти что мёрзну.

А затем приходит кто-то ещё. Я зажмуриваюсь крепче, сжимаю кулаки. Задница приклеивается к жёсткому сиденью, и я пытаюсь слиться с этим чёртовым стулом, превратиться в предмет мебели. Меня удостаивают приветствия, и я механически киваю в ответ. Потом приходят — как по команде — все прочие.

И мы начинаем.

Поначалу ты думаешь: это хорошая идея. Действительно классная. Тебя запихивают в комнату, полную людей, вы садитесь в круг — так, чтобы видеть лица друг друга. Здесь каждый такой же, как и ты — депрессивный и закомплексованный, раздавленный, разбитый и растерзанный. Здесь каждый сломлен, и каждый может тебя понять. Ты думаешь: да, мой врач — умный чувак, раз направил меня сюда.

Ты говоришь. И говоришь. И говоришь. Сглатывая ужас, комом застрявший в горле. Говоришь, игнорируя запах этого кофе. Притворяясь, что тебе становится легче.

Я натягиваю рукава толстовки почти до пальцев, прихватывая манжеты изнутри. Мне почти что холодно. Почти что страшно открывать глаза.

Сегодня мы обсуждаем наши мечты. Вот, к чему в итоге сводятся все разговоры в бежевой комнате. Я не знаю, что мне рассказать, поэтому, как только заканчивает свою речь сидящий рядом со мной парень, я, собрав волю в кулак, спрашиваю, можно ли мне высказаться.

Три, два, один. Поехали.

Привет, меня зовут Джерард.

Здравствуй, Джерард.

Мы рады видеть тебя здесь сегодня.

Да, да, да, я знаю. Вы уже говорили.

Я стараюсь не поднимать взгляд, чувствуя, как чужие глаза прожигают меня насквозь. Будто кто-то из вас может понять, что я готовлюсь врать. Абсолютно бесстыже.

О чём же я мечтаю? О чём же я могу мечтать?

Я комкаю рукава и жалею, что не налил себе кофе. Тогда можно было бы рвать пальцами пустой стаканчик.

Вы знаете, у меня есть одна крохотная привычка, начинаю тараторить я. Если бы мы не заговорили об этом, я бы о ней даже не вспомнил. Вы знаете, я, на самом деле, большой мечтатель.

Всё дело в том, сбивчиво лепещу я, каждое воскресенье перед сном я загадываю себе семь мечт на грядущую неделю — вот глупость, да? По мечте на каждый день. Это, знаете, помогает прожить ещё семь суток. Когда ждёшь чего-то, точнее, надеешься — становится легче держаться.

Я сглатываю, опуская взгляд, и неожиданно для себя затыкаюсь.

Здесь почти все — суицидальны. Я пытаюсь не отставать от их моды.

В понедельник — я рвано выдыхаю — в понедельник я часто мечтаю о спокойствии. Просто хочу закрыться в комнате и никуда не выходить, зарыться в одеяла и подушки. Может быть, даже залезть под кровать, только чтобы изолировать себя от окружающих. Ну, вы знаете, понедельник всегда тяжёлый для меня. В плане эмоций.

Я быстро оглядываю их. Всего на секунду встречаюсь взглядом с пятнадцатью парами глаз. Сердце бьётся где-то в горле. Они будто понимают, что я вру.

Во вторник, (я запинаюсь) во вторник я всегда хочу выспаться. Или забыться хотя бы на какое-то время. Не чувствовать себя.

Это, знаете, такой приём, разработанный лично мной. Чем быстрее ты говоришь — тем загнанее кажешься, тем меньше отличаешься от этих людей. Тем лучше у тебя получается делать вид, что терапия помогает. Потому что в любой момент ты можешь перестать, и — бум, ты здоров.

Я очень плохо сплю, на самом-то деле. Мне никогда не дают поспать.

В среду, продолжаю я после передышки в бесконечные двадцать секунд, я думаю о своём будущем. Я думаю, что оно меня пугает. Иногда мне кажется, что его вообще у меня нет, потому что – знаете? Я не мастер строить планы.

В четверг я должен мечтать о еде. Необязательно о вкусной, или там, о всяких деликатесах. Просто о еде. Которую приготовил не я сам.

В пятницу я хочу стать немного легче. Сразу после мыслей о том, как и что я ем. Каждую пятницу я смотрю на себя в зеркало и думаю – о, этот парень на грани ожирения, ему больше нельзя столько жрать. Иногда я врежу себе из-за этого. Ну, знаете, царапаюсь, кусаюсь, всё такое.

Но – добавляю я – я никогда ещё не блевал. Ну, сами знаете. Булимия для девчонок.

Я судорожно глотаю воздух. Бред. Господи, какой же это бред.

В субботу, (я задыхаюсь, всё точно по сценарию, пальцы сжимают край толстовки, до боли впиваются в ткань), я думаю о своей семье. Думаю, что, если бы всё с самого начала было иначе, я бы сейчас здесь не сидел. Я бы любил своих родителей, правда любил бы, и нам не пришлось притворяться хорошими, и… я думаю, это очевидно.

Я запинаюсь. И запинаюсь. И запинаюсь.

И в воскресенье, (я, наконец, почти шепчу, пытаясь почувствовать себя по-настоящему злым и обиженным, показать им эти эмоции), я мечтаю о том, чтобы мой брат никогда не рождался. Чтобы никогда не болел своими ебанутыми болезнями, чтобы никогда не был педиком. Чтобы я не слушал по ночам, как он стонет там, в своей комнате, у меня за стеной. Чтобы его стоны никогда больше не снились мне. Чтобы мама никогда его не любила. Чтобы у меня вообще никогда не было брата.

У меня болят глаза. Их режет и щиплет, а потом — потом я чувствую: щёки обжигает слезами. Вот до чего я заврался. Приехали.

Поначалу ты думаешь, да, это действительно хорошая идея. Всё станет лучше, тебе помогут. А потом ты замечаешь, встрече к четвёртой, что всё это – одна большая несмешная шутка. Это никому не помогает. Никто не вылечится.

И пока я сижу, стискивая в заледеневших пальцах растянутую толстовку, жирное тело вздрагивает от плача, на плечи наваливаются камни. Громоздкие, уродливые глыбы. Я чувствую, как меня придавливает к земле.

В этой тишине тиканье часов почти гремит.

У меня всё. Они молчат, переваривая информацию.

У меня всё, повторяю я.


	5. Понедельник

Обычно у меня не входит в привычку прогуливать учёбу, но иногда это необходимо — иначе я просто сойду с ума.

Сегодня понедельник. И я просто хочу спокойствия. Поэтому вместо того, чтобы идти на литературу, я отбиваюсь от толпы учеников, останавливаюсь в фойе и прячусь за углом, ожидая, пока все пройдут, а затем ползу по опустевшему коридору, сворачиваю к лестницам и, спотыкаясь почти на каждой ступеньке, плетусь на третий этаж. Просто больше некуда идти.

В моём излюбленном туалете холодно, накурено и не горит свет. Тускло и грязно. И тихо, только ветер гудит в оконных рамах. Я бросаю рюкзак к стене (судя по звуку, таблетница раскрылась, вот чёрт), а затем отворачиваю краны и долго топлю лицо в потоке ледяной воды, пытаясь проснуться и сглотнуть липкую тошноту. А когда, наконец, выныриваю, то с кончика носа в умывальник срывается несколько капель крови.

Ёбаный Иисус. Понедельник собирается меня прикончить.

Я на секунду поднимаю глаза на своё отражение в заляпанном зеркале, встречаясь с ним взглядом, и мокрое лицо потустороннего Джерарда тотчас же рефлекторно кривится, пока кровь стекает по его подбородку, смешиваясь с потоками воды. Я ещё мгновение смотрю на свои толстые, покрасневшие от холода щёки и прыщи размером с Техас, и снова ныряю под кран, захлёбываюсь и давлюсь.

И — как же я себя чувствую?

О, спасибо, всё в полном порядке.

А потом происходит кое-что. 

Дверь с грохотом распахивается, ударяя ручкой по стене и заставляя меня едва ли не проломить себе голову о кран, и в туалет влетает сопящий и отплёвывающийся бесформенный комок. Он падает на колени, и сумку с оторванным ремнём по инерции протаскивает по грязному полу ещё целый метр.

Он хрипло и тяжело дышит ещё с минуту, утыкаясь носом в колени, а затем я слышу сдавленный, неприятно знакомый голос:

— Парень, ты не туда блюёшь, ты в курсе?

Ёбаный блядский сучий Иисус. Понедельник совершенно точно собрался меня прикончить.

Я понимаю, что стою как столб, вцепившись в пальцами в края раковины и прижимаясь к ней задницей, и пялюсь во все глаза на распластавшегося передо мной мальчика. Затем я пытаюсь вдохнуть, и кровь громко и мерзко хлюпает в носу, перекрывая и шум воды, и чужое хриплое дыхание.

— Твой любимый унитаз там, дальше, — парень тяжело поднимается с колен, опираясь о стену, и, хихикнув, неопределённо дёргает плечом в сторону толчков, — Не засоряй умывальники, имей совесть.

Я пытаюсь улыбнуться в ответ на его тупую шутку, но лицо будто сковывает, и мне кажется, что я выгляжу как идиот. Фрик закрывает дверь, едва не падает обратно на пол. Потом оборачивается ко мне. Его дурацкая эмо-чёлка липнет ко лбу. Под покрасневшим глазом наливается громадный синяк. 

Я давлюсь воздухом и долго пялюсь на него, пытаясь подобрать слова. 

Ёбаный Иисусе.

Фрик, наконец, понимает, что его лицо больше ничего не скрывает. Он невесело усмехается, укладывая чёлку обратно на глаз.

\- О, не осуждай меня. Я сражался как тигр.

— Как мило, — наконец, выдавливаю я, и затем я внезапно понимаю, что заднице становится как-то холодно и очень мокро, и отлепляюсь от раковины.

Ебучий, ебучий сраный Иисусе.

Парень улыбается и прищуривается.

— Ага, спасибо, — он снова нервно _хихикает_ , — Приятно слышать это от мисс вселенной.

Мальчишка идиотски хрюкает от смеха, наблюдая за тем, как я кручусь, пытаясь оценить масштаб поражения моих джинсов, и тут же всхлипывает, хватаясь за рёбра. И потом я слышу, как в коридоре постепенно нарастает громыхающий топот. Лицо фрика искажает немой ужас, и его вместе с порванной сумкой сметает вглубь туалета, когда в дверь прилетает тяжёлый удар, заставляя меня вздрогнуть и прикусить язык.

— Ты там, да, Фрэнки? — вдруг орёт тот самый подбивший придурку глаз псих,— Я же, блять, войду!

Понедельник, блядский понедельник. Я снова приклеиваюсь задницей к мокрому умывальнику и зажмуриваюсь, словно это способно спасти меня от гнева неизвестного мне парня, а фрик на другом конце комнаты, судя по звукам, пытается смыть себя в унитаз.

— Айеро! — воет этот парень, распахивая дверь.

Меня вдавливает в раковину. Я задыхаюсь. Передо мной возникает Ричи Джасперс из баскетбольной команды. Огромный, злой и с разбитой губой. Соломенный ёжик волос и форменный пиджак с оторванным и мотающимся на тоненькой нитке карманом. Я вспоминаю, как выглядит мальчик, прячущийся сейчас в глубине туалета, и сердце ледышкой прыгает куда-то в живот.

— Он здесь? — Ричи, кажется, готов меня сожрать.

Я пялюсь на него во все глаза и не смею пошевелиться. Иисус, будь так добр, сотвори чудо, уменьши меня до размеров пылинки. 

Джасперс смотрит на меня волком. Губа его кровоточит.

-Фрэ-энки-и, — тянет он с интонациями маньяка, оглядывая туалет, — Ты здесь, детка?

Я резко и шумно вдыхаю, заставляя Ричи снова посмотреть на меня, и чувствую себя так, будто перетянул на себя всё зло этого мира. Будто у Ричи глаза-рентгены, и он мог видеть, как Фрэнк прячется в одной из кабинок.

— Тут н-никого больше нет, — испуганно хриплю я, судорожно мотая головой.

Джасперс стискивает челюсти. Боже, он действительно сейчас меня сожрёт.

— Ссаный педик, — он, замахнувшись, ударяет кулаком в многострадальную дверь и с треском захлопывает её за собой. 

Шаги Ричи гулким эхом разносятся по коридору.

Господи, ёбаный понедельник. Ёбаный-ёбаный понедельник.

Кажется, проходит сотня лет, прежде чем я, наконец, выдыхаю, отлепляя дрожащие пальцы от ледяного кафеля. Фрэнк Айеро, проблемы которого больше его собственного роста, уже не пытается смыть себя в унитаз, и мне кажется, что он вообще сдох там от страха — такая мёртвая тишина здесь воцаряется.

А затем он снова хихикает и вытекает из кабинки, прихрамывая и хватаясь за рёбра, словно вышедший из сражения. Я смотрю на него, наверное, как на привидение, потому что фрик замечает мой взгляд и ёжится.

— Ну и козлина, — подытоживает он, подползая ко мне и опираясь задницей на край соседнего умывальника.

Я пытаюсь ровно дышать. Сердце всё ещё ухает где-то в животе.

Мальчишка ёрзает, пытаясь усесться поудобнее, но ему всё равно приходится почти что стоять на носках. Всё как в замедленной съёмке: он спокойно вытаскивает откуда-то из бесчисленных складок толстовки запечатанную пачку Винстона. Сдирает пластиковую упаковку, а потом вытягивает сигарету зубами. В глазах начинает темнеть, и я глубоко и судорожно вдыхаю.

— Что это за..? — сиплю я. 

Воздуха всё равно не хватает.

— Джасперс и его парни меня не любят, — небрежно бросает Фрэнк сквозь зажатую меж губ сигарету, и щёлкает зажигалкой. Та искрит.

Я думаю: боже, да что не так с ним? Почему ты, придурок, такой спокойный?

Он щёлкает, наверное, ещё раз двадцать, и каждый новый щёлк отдаётся у меня в груди нарастающим раздражением. Вот чёрт, кажется, у меня дёргается глаз.

— Большой Ричард, — с отвращением говорит Фрэнк, крутя в руках неработающую зажигалку, — Дик. А по-моему, он просто крошечный хер.

И снова, блять, _хихикает_. И снова, блять, _щёлкает_.

Меня словно взрывает изнутри. Я слетаю с умывальника, едва не сорвав его со стены, хватаю с пола свой рюкзак и уже в полной решимости свалить отсюда, пока не вляпался во что-то ещё, дёргаю ручку двери, но за спиной снова раздаётся голос Фрэнка:

— Эй, что случилось?

Ну какого чёрта?

Я медленно оборачиваюсь, чувствуя, как губы непроизвольно растягиваются в нервной улыбке. Раздражение горит где-то в горле. 

— Что ещё? — с усилием выдавливаю я, и руки у меня трясутся. Успокойся, Джерард, пожалуйста, просто успокойся.

— Я думал, мы теперь лучшие друзья, — закатывает глаза Фрэнк, выдыхая дым, — Ну знаешь, я теперь тебе обязан жизн...

— Мне пора! — вспыхиваю я.

Фрэнк замирает с приоткрытым ртом, будто собирался что-то сказать, и я чувствую, как воздух пропитывает электричеством. Мне кажется, будто он сейчас начнёт кричать на меня – такое недоразумение отпечатывается у него на лице и во взгляде. Руки у меня снова начинают подрагивать, и всё внутри сжимается в комок предчувствия.

— Окей, — внезапно тихо и спокойно говорит Айеро, и меня — честно — будто огревает по голове, — Ладно.

Я ошарашенно соплю. Ладони становятся мокрыми и липкими.

Фрэнк тушит недокуренную сигарету о раковину, теребит нитку на рукаве, будто не замечая моего ступора.

— Ладно, просто спасибо, что не выдал, — наконец, говорит он, разглядывая свои рукава, — Меня бы тут по всем стенам размазали.

И мы оба молчим ещё с минуту. Я дышу так, будто пробежал несколько миль, и сердце у меня колотится в глотке, а Фрэнк будто съёживается, прячется в свою бесформенную толстовку, в момент теряя всю свою наглость.

А потом где-то в отдалении хлопает дверь, заставляя меня едва ли не подскочить на месте. Я жмусь к двери, и, как только Фрэнк снова раскрывает рот, выбегаю, не дав ему сказать ни слова.

Я оставляю этого Фрэнка Айеро наедине с его разбитым лицом и всеми проблемами и сломя голову несусь по пока ещё пустому коридору. Глухой стук шагов и биение крови в ушах. Я задыхаюсь у поворота к лестницам и едва не качусь вниз по ступенькам, резко затормозив и согнувшись пополам. Понедельники никогда не бывают спокойными. Я ненавижу ёбаные понедельники. Я ненавижу фриков и тех, кто их травит. И я ненавижу то, что всё это дерьмо решило сегодня произойти со мной.

Представьте, это — грёбаная кульминация. Через несколько секунд из кабинетов начинают потоками выплывать дети. А этот мальчик, согнувшийся у лестниц, он толстый, его трясёт от накатившей паники, и ему некуда спрятаться. У него на заднице — мокрая полоса от умывальника, и по губам снова бежит струйка крови. Блять, думает этот мальчик. Господи ёбаный Иисусе.

Галдящая толпа безжалостно захлёстывает его, уносит с собой вниз по лестнице. Это не так страшно, как быть у всех на виду. Мальчик, отбиваясь от чужих локтей, дрожащими руками вытаскивает таблетницу из рюкзака, с трудом отсчитывает кругляшки амитриптилина — один, второй. Глотает их, и кровь из носа размазывается по пальцам. Никто этого не видит. Толпа отпускает его, спустив до первого этажа. Рассасывается по главному фойе. 

А этот придурок, забившись в угол под лестницей, сползает по стене и утыкается носом в колени, пачкая их кровью. Сердце у него рвётся наружу через горло. Он сидит так, в полусне, держа таблетки под немеющим языком, пока не звенит звонок с перемены. А когда вокруг воцаряется тишина, он, наконец, их проглатывает.

И, когда антидепрессанты начинают действовать, он больше не думает о фриках и их проблемах. У него самого их предостаточно. Как минимум, отчисление за прогулы.

Но, если вы спросите, как он себя чувствует — знаете, что он ответит?

Всё в порядке. 

Всё, на самом-то деле, хорошо.


	6. Вторник

Сегодня — вторник. И я просто хочу немного поспать.

Меня вырывает из дремотного забытья за кухонным столом, и свет лампы начинает нестерпимо резать глаза, запах еды заставляет желудок судорожно сжаться. Кружка кофе (это как рефлекс: я вспоминаю бежевую комнату, и меня начинает тошнить) обжигает пальцы, и я едва не роняю её себе на колени.

Я пытаюсь собрать себя по кускам. В голове — настойчивое, тошнотворное биение. Я почти не спал этой чёртовой ночью. Мне липко, и хочется отмыться.

Давайте представим вот что.

Давайте представим, что вы сидите вместе с нами за столом. Мои родители — грузные тени нахохлившихся птиц — возятся с завтраком и утренними газетами. Над нами набухает тяжёлое молчание. Я дёргаю ногой, и под столом звенит осколок тарелки. Мать разбила её вчера вечером.

Так вот. Вы ведь с нами, да? Всё это чистая формальность, то, что мама раскладывает нам по тарелкам еду. То, что она сыпет сахар моему отцу в кофе. То, что они вообще завтракают сегодня.

Мы — почти идеальная семья, что-то сродни американским мечтам. Домохозяйка-мать и кормилец-отец. Семнадцатилетний мальчик — их сын, тихий и неконфликтный ребёнок. Скажите мне, почему они не разговаривают? Может, вчера выдался трудный день? 

Только их сын, толстый глупый мальчик, знает, что происходит за закрытыми дверями.

Приятно познакомиться, меня зовут Джерард.

Как ты себя чувствуешь, Джерард?

Я стискиваю зубы и стараюсь не пересекаться с ними взглядом. У меня болит голова. (Липко и хочется отмыться от этого). Живот разрывает изнутри, а ещё — я не выпил свои таблетки. У меня их почти не осталось.

Как я себя чувствую? Хороший вопрос. Я в порядке — ты не хлестала меня по щекам вчера вечером. Ты не вопила, что я сломал тебе жизнь. И отец не превращался в ледяную скалу безразличия, когда ты таскала меня за волосы. Джерард, проснись, достань наконец свой блядский язык из задницы, почему ты снова так ведёшь себя со своей матерью? Я сжимаю челюсти сильнее, и мне так сильно хочется закрыть глаза.

На тарелке жирно поблёскивают куски бекона. 

Затем я вспоминаю, как прошла моя ночь. О чём я думал этой ночью. Что мне виделось после этого, пока я лежал в полузабытье.

И на секунду меня, словно волной, накрывает стойкое ощущение, что я вернулся на полгода в прошлое. Сейчас на другом краю стола раздастся гнусавое «я не голоден». Сейчас _он_ проплывёт мимо меня, высокий и худой, как ветка, и выбросит свой завтрак в помойное ведро. И я опять буду помнить всё, что слышал за своей стеной — всё до единого рваного вздоха.

Я смотрю в свою тарелку, и мне так сильно хочется убежать отсюда. Забиться в нору.

— Ты не ешь, — ладонь отца опускается на стол рядом с моим локтём, заставляя вздрогнуть и вцепиться в кружку крепче.

Давайте так: сегодня вторник, и я мечтаю поспать хотя бы немного. Я мечтаю задвинуть дверь в свою комнату шкафом, забраться на кровать и укутаться в одеяло. Поэтому я останавливаю взгляд на одной точке, кусочке бекона в яичнице, притворяясь, будто ничего больше вокруг меня не существует. Медленно вдыхаю. Так, чтобы отец не заметил.

У меня болит голова. Она начинает болеть так сильно, что мне кажется — я сейчас блевану.

И затем я тихо говорю:

— Я не голоден.

Это — спусковой крючок. Бум. Взрыв, землетрясение. Мать прожигает меня взглядом, и я знаю — она всё помнит. До единой его фразы.

— Глупости, — ладонь снова с хлопком опускается передо мной, пальцы нервно стучат по столешнице. 

Я, ногтями царапая раскалённый кафель кружки, тотчас же добавляю:

— Прошу прощения, сэр.

Это — детонатор.

Я не помню, как дошёл до кухни. Ноги всё ещё тонут в тяжёлом влажном одеяле, и я сам лежу в кровати. Я исчезаю, растворяюсь в февральском небе за окном. Представьте: моя дверь наглухо забита досками. Бекон в тарелке оплывает жиром, и мне начинает казаться, что я сожрал уже целую сковороду этого дерьма.

И в голове настойчивое: ты неправильный. Ты неправильный, грязный, и тебя вообще не должно быть.

Представьте: меня здесь нет. Меня никогда не существовало.

— Заставь его есть, — мать шелестит газетой и звучно отхлёбывает кофе, — Дональд, заставь его!

Меня мелко трясёт. Я подношу кружку к лицу — вишнёво-красная, со сколом на круглой ручке — и позволяю пару обжигать щёки, не решаясь сделать глоток («я не голоден, я не голоден, я не голоден» — гремит в голове). Притворись, что всё хорошо. Всё хорошо. Ты можешь есть. Ты, сука, должен это сделать.

Я дёргаю ногой, и осколок снова скребёт по полу.

— Джерард, — отец придвигает ко мне тарелку, почти спокойный, но я чувствую, как он начинает закипать, — Ты не встанешь отсюда, пока не доешь.

Он раздражённо выдыхает. В воздухе от него запах каких-то женских духов. Маскируемый мужским одеколоном и мятной зубной пастой.

Это вторник. Я хочу, чтобы меня оставили в покое, поэтому сегодня я — хороший сын. Я отставляю всё ещё горячую чашку на стол, кожа на ладонях вся красная и воспалённая. Их взгляды сверлят меня — перекрёстный огонь.

(Я не голоден, я не голоден, я не голоден).

(Ты неправильный, кричит у меня в голове, ты неправильный!)

— Джерард! — визжит мать и вскакивает, и мои руки рефлекторно дёргаются к лицу.

— Донна, сядь!

Она прикусывает язык.

Я хороший сын. Поэтому я игнорирую комок рвоты, подкатывающий к корню языка. Поэтому я, не глядя в тарелку, кусок за куском проглатываю эту чёртову тошнотворную яичницу, не чувствую вкуса. У меня трясутся руки. Еда тяжёлым комком оседает в желудке (неправильный, неравильный, неправильный).

Мне хочется впихнуть себе пальцы в горло прямо здесь, за столом, на глазах своих родителей, но я ведь хороший сын. Поэтому я улыбаюсь матери, откладывая вилку. Приветливо и доброжелательно, так широко, чтобы она мне поверила. 

Живот разрывает изнутри. Осколок тарелки царапает мне ногу.

Как я себя чувствую?

— Умница, — наконец кивает она, изображая на некрасивом лице нервное и быстрое подобие ответной улыбки. 

Давайте предположим, что всё в порядке.

Скулы начинает сводить, и я думаю, что со стороны выгляжу как идиот.

Наконец, я убираюсь с кухни (жирная задница, жирная задница, жирная задница), и на минуту замираю у двери, прислушиваясь, и сердце бьётся так часто, будто пытается проломить мне рёбра. Они молчат — и под столом всё ещё лежат осколки тарелок. 

А потом, уже отлипая от двери, я слышу кое-что, что заставляет меня совсем отпрыгнуть от неё и похолодеть.

— Донна, — говорит отец спокойным, будничным тоном. — Ещё одного такого я не потерплю.

Бум. Взрыв, землетрясение.

И — ещё раз — как я себя чувствую?

Надо мной виснет тень этой ночи. Мне липко и так хочется убежать. Уснуть. Забыться хотя бы ненадолго.

Я в порядке. Всё в порядке. Как, впрочем, и должно быть.


	7. Не занудствуй

Наверное, глупо было полагать, что с моими прогулами в школе ко мне будут хорошо относиться.

На часах — девять утра. Я героически высидел алгебру, потом физику (в середине урока мне стало так тошно, что я едва не сблевал на учебник), и теперь заглядываю в кабинет ненавистной мне литературы, стискивая в руках зимнюю куртку. Перерыв только начался, поэтому вокруг меня не так много людей. Я захожу и закрываю за собой дверь, приглушая гул коридорных разговоров.

Здесь белые стены и очень светло. И никого, кроме меня. Я долго стою у самой двери, не решаюсь пройти дальше, будто что-то случится, как только я сяду за стол. А потом всё-таки выдыхаю, комкаю пальцами лямку рюкзака и иду к парте в самом конце класса.

Мне сразу хочется спрятаться. Убежать отсюда прочь. Лампы под потолком отвратительно громко гудят, и белый свет — привет, Джерард, мы рады видеть тебя здесь сегодня — режет мне глаза. Я натягиваю на голову капюшон, кутаюсь в толстовку. Утыкаюсь взглядом в цветастые полосочки на обложке моей тетради и сижу так, погружаясь в психоделичный полусон, пока не хлопает дверь, заставляя меня вздрогнуть.

Я сонно моргаю и поднимаю голову. Капюшон сползает и висит на затылке, а я встречаюсь взглядом с учителем — долговязым, как водонапорная башня, пожилым мистером Пирсом — и сердце у меня ледышкой ныряет куда-то в живот.

Он хмурится, глядя на меня, поблёскивает очками-половинками, но не говорит ни слова. Раскладывает по своему столу какие-то бумаги, а я онемеваю от тревожности. Как долго меня не было на его уроках? Две недели? Месяц? Я не помню. И поэтому когда Пирс, не обращая на меня внимания, будто нарочито медленно проходит мимо меня к шкафам в глубине класса, я почти начинаю молиться про себя — Иисус, сделай одолжение, преврати меня в песчинку.

Я снова опускаю глаза к тетрадке. Разглядываю психоделическое переплетение цветастых линий, а в висках у меня колотит, и внутри всё сковывает холодом. Я даже не замечаю, как в классе собираются другие дети, перетаскивая в кабинетную тишину свою болтовню из коридора, и только когда Пирс мелом стучит по доске, призывая ко вниманию, я вздрагиваю и поднимаю взгляд.

— Доброе утро, — спокойно говорит он, не смотря на меня, — Все здесь?

Я нервно сглатываю. 

— Отлично, — кивает Пирс после нескольких утвердительных ответов из класса, — Напомните, что мы обсуждали вчера? 

Он спрашивает нескольких, и я с ужасом осознаю, что понятия не имею, о чём они говорят. Уильям Голдинг. «Повелитель мух». Я этой книги — честно признаюсь — в жизни не видел. Но я стараюсь успокоиться, несколько раз глубоко вдыхаю, убеждаю себя, что волноваться не о чем, я просто отсижу этот урок и пойду спать в свой излюбленный туалет. И уже даже успокаиваюсь, но потом слышу:

— Хорошо-хорошо, — говорит Пирс, поднимая ладонь и прерывая затянувшийся монолог моего одноклассника. — Я так полагаю, сегодня сочинения мне принесли все, верно?

Класс шуршит бумагой, а я мгновенно холодею и — твою мать. Какие ещё к чёрту сочинения? Листы стекаются на стол Пирсу, он сбивает их в стопку и пересчитывает, пока я снова натягиваю капюшон на голову и надеюсь, что сейчас исчезну.

— Замечательно, — бубнит Пирс, откладывая стопку на стол, и мне уже начинает казаться, что кара меня обошла, как он спрашивает, вскинув брови:

— А где работа мистера Уэя?

Сердце снова рушится куда-то в живот. Вот же блять.

— Мистер Уэй? Он сегодня присутствует?

Я неуверенно поднимаю руку. Кое-кто впереди поворачивается, их стулья скрипят, и смотрит на меня. Привет, Джерард, мы рады видеть тебя здесь сегодня.

— И? – Пирс складывает руки на груди, а я чувствую, как щёки у меня начинают пылать.

— Я... — запинаюсь, запинаюсь, запинаюсь, — З-забыл. Забыл дома.

— Вот как, - снисходительно улыбается он, — А вы вообще знали, что было задано?

Я так сильно ненавижу его этот металлически-серый пиджак. Наречия, которыми он так любит разбрасываться. Этот насквозь белый кабинет. Литературу вообще.

— Д-да... кажется, — лепещу я, и, пугаясь собственного голоса, ляпаю: — Нет...

По классу пробегает смешок. Хихиканье со всех сторон. Тихое и противное.

— У вас, кстати, — продолжает терроризировать меня Пирс, — отвратительная посещаемость в этом семестре. Где вы были вчера?

— Болел, — отвечаю я, прикрыв рот ладонью.

— И на прошлой неделе вы тоже болели? И на позапрошлой?

Я теряюсь и съёживаюсь в своей толстовке. И тут он ляпает:

— То, что у вас произошла такая трагедия, безусловно, ужасно. Но это случилось уже несколько месяцев назад.

Мне хочется вскочить и выцарапать его эти наглые самодовольные глаза. Я чувствую, как у меня кривятся губы. И руки начинают трястись. Тебе не нужно было это говорить. Вообще не нужно было.

— Вот что, мистер Уэй, — Пирс снимает свои отвратительные очки и медленно и мерзко протирает стёкла тряпочкой, — Вы сегодня останетесь после уро...

Топот по коридору, а затем - ба-бах. Взрыв. Землетрясение. Дверь с грохотом ударяется в стену и отскакивает, заставляя весь класс подскочить от неожиданности. А я уже благодарю всех существующих богов, что послали мне того, кто заткнёт Пирса и заставит его выронить свои дурацкие очки. Отвлечёт от меня класс. Даже если этим кем-то окажется Фрэнк Айеро.

Он спотыкается о порог и едва не валится с ног, сжимая в руке какую-то бумажку. У замотанной изолентой сумки вновь отрывается ремень, и она с гулким стуком падает на пол.

— Блять... — едва слышно выдыхает Фрэнк и шлёпает свою работу на ближайший чужой стол, заставив девочку, сидящую за ним, вздрогнуть и едва не свалиться со стула.

Пирс напяливает свои очки, снова едва их не выронив.

— Айеро, что вы сказали? — он безуспешно старается казаться холодным, но в его голосе звенит паника.

Фрэнк, будто не слыша его, протаскивает по классу свою порванную сумку и устало падает за сободный стол слева от меня, шлёпает перед собой тетрадку. На меня веет едким запахом дыма. Айеро откидывает с лица мокрую чёлку, открывая подбитый глаз, утирает пот со лба, а я вдруг ловлю себя на том, что как-то слишком пристально на него смотрю.

— Айеро! — повторяет Пирс, закипая.

— Да? — он шмыгает носом и вытягивает ноги под столом, — О, прошу прощения, я прослушал. Что вы сказали? 

Я замираю.

— Мне очень жаль, — невозмутимо добавляет Фрэнк.

Лицо Пирса кривится так, будто под носом у него вдруг оказалась куча дерьма. И я — честно — даже улыбаюсь, хоть меня всего всё ещё трясёт. В классе кто-то тихо хихикает, и Пирс, наконец, не выдерживает:

— Вы оба, — он с треском хлопает стопку сочинений на стол и поднимается с кресла, возвышается над всеми нами, заставив меня и ещё половину класса вжаться спиной в спинку стула, — Вы, мистер Уэй, мистер Айеро — оба остаётесь после уроков, — выпаливает Пирс, тыкая в нас поочерёдно пальцем, и мне кажется, будто он сейчас взорвётся — таким злым я его ещё никогда не видел.

— Как страшно, — шепчет, повернувшись ко мне, Фрэнк.

— Айеро! — взвывает Пирс, и я снова вздрагиваю, — Будете убирать этот кабинет! Дайте мне сюда работу Фрэнка, — Пирс рушится обратно в своё кресло, тянется к ближайшей к нему парте, и испуганные ученики передают ему измятую бумажку со стола той несчастной девочки. Он пробегается глазами по сочинению, с мрачным видом засовывает его в стопку и встаёт из-за стола.

— Я лично прослежу, чтобы вы остались, — напоследок бросает он, отворачиваясь к доске. — Мы с вами вчера остановились на соотношении образа Зверя с образом Дьявола... — начинает он, беря в руки мел, и класс сразу же погружается в сонное оцепенение, как и до того, как Пирс меня спросил. Я слушаю лекцию, наверное, пару минут, а потом не выдерживаю, снова натягиваю капюшон на голову и утыкаюсь взглядом в свою цветастую тетрадку.

Айеро вдруг свешивается со стула и тыкает меня тупым концом ручки в плечо, заставив вздрогнуть от неожиданности.

— И ты останешься? — шепчет он.

Я отодвигаюсь от воняющего дымом Фрэнка как можно дальше и натягиваю рукава толстовки до самых пальцев. Отрицательно мотаю головой.

— Шик. Я тоже свалю, — он откидывается обратно на спинку стула, а потом достаёт изо рта ярко-розовый комок жвачки и с хлюпом прилепляет его под стол, — Не знал, что мы в одной группе.

— И я, - нервно улыбаюсь я, ёжась.

Он выглядит так же, как и вчера. Потрёпанный, в той же чёрной бесформенной толстовке. Только синяк под глазом стал ещё темнее.

Фрэнк дёргано хихикает. Тихо, сразу прикрывает рот ладонью, но я всё равно это слышу. И больше мы не разговариваем до самого звонка.

Когда литература заканчивается, мне удаётся просочиться в тускло освещённый коридор одним из первых, избежав столкновения с Пирсом, и смешаться с толпой учеников, тотчас же меня подхватившей и унёсшей дальше по коридору. Я не успеваю заметить, вышел ли из класса Фрэнк, да и не сильно об этом беспокоюсь — только жаль, что я так и не поблагодарил его за сорванный урок. Я плыву к кабинету истории, убеждая себя, что это будет – честно-честно, Джерард — последний урок, который я сейчас отсижу, и уже почти дохожу до двери, как меня вдруг хватают за плечо.

Я вздрагиваю и резко оборачиваюсь, чтобы ударить того, кто бы это ни был, рюкзаком, но врезаюсь в улыбающегося до ушей Айеро.

— Т-ты... ты... как... — заикаюсь я, выставляя перед собой рюкзак и парку, как щит.

— Как тебя нашёл? – Фрэнк приваливается плечом к стене, — История. Я в вашей группе.

— О, — кажется, я действительно слишком много пропускаю, раз не знаю, с кем учусь, — Ладно.

Он закидывает в рот сразу две подушечки кислотно-розовой жвачки и с хрустом их разгрызает.

— Ты пойдёшь? — он кивает в сторону двери в кабинет.

Я опускаю рюкзак. От решимости высидеть ещё полчаса в душной комнате не остаётся и следа. Поэтому я пожимаю плечами, а Фрэнк вскидывает подбородок, довольно улыбается и выдувает из жвачки пузырь.

— Ты же в курсе, что тебя скоро отчислят? — говорит он, прищуривая глаза.

— Отчислят? — я теряюсь и прижимаю рюкзак к груди.

Вокруг нас гудят разговоры, мигает флуоресцентная лампа под потолком, и я вдруг снова чувствую себя невообразимо большим и нелепым рядом с тощим Айеро. Зачем ты ел с утра, Джерард? Ты глупый. Глупый и жирный. Фрэнк, наверное, замечает, что лицо у меня скривилось, и перестаёт улыбаться.

— Ладно, ты же хочешь свалить, — он вдруг хватает меня за рукав и тянет к себе, — Сейчас и свалим. И никаких больше Пирсов. 

Я уныло думаю про себя: неужели он идиот? Сбежать с уроков, особенно в тот момент, когда преподаватель оставил вас убирать кабинет в наказание, а потом получить за это отстранение от занятий? Но прежде чем я успеваю возразить, он тащит меня через людный коридор. У меня — вау, жирного меня! — получается лавировать за ним, и я даже умудряюсь ни в кого не врезаться. Мы добираемся до лестниц, смешиваемся с толпящимися там детьми, а потом в этой же толпе стекаем вниз на первый этаж, и Фрэнк, отделившись от потока, затаскивает меня за собой в туалет в самом конце коридора. И к тому моменту я уже сам не сомневаюсь, что мне просто жизненно необходимо отсюда убраться. И плевать на всё, что за этим последует.

— Ты так уверен, что нас не заметят? — я заваливаюсь вслед за ним и захлопываю дверь. Здесь неприятно пахнет и жутко, просто невообразимо холодно. Я ёжусь.

— Как будто эти дебилы из администрации хоть за чем-то здесь следят, — хихикает Фрэнк, — Если здесь вдруг начнётся Колумбайн, мы все к хуям подохнем. — Он застывает у мутного окна и дёргает ручку. — У тебя никакой скрепки нет?

Он что, действительно собрался вылезать через окно?

— Эм, не уверен, — я отшатываюсь к двери. Может, это действительно дерьмовая идея.

— Ой, бля, — говорит Фрэнк, одним коленом залезая на пыльный подоконник, — Возьми, а? — он скидывает с плеча свою многострадальную сумку, и она с глухим стуком падает на пол. Я подбираю её — совсем лёгкую, будто в ней почти ничего нет, а потом замечаю, как Фрэнк вытаскивает откуда-то из-за уха тоненькую заколку-неведимку и ковыряется ею в замке на оконной раме.

Он жуёт свою отвратительно воняющую фруктами жвачку, надувает гигантский кислотно-розовый пузырь и держит его, наверное, секунд двадцать, пока пытается разобраться с замками, а я стою посреди этого туалета и как придурок наблюдаю за ним, прижимая к груди парку и его грязную и кое-где замотанную изолентой сумку. Наконец, окно поддаётся, впуская в туалет поток холодного влажного воздуха, и в ту же секунду у Фрэнка лопается его жвачечный пузырь, облепляя розовой плёнкой нос и подбородок. Я не сдерживаюсь и хрюкаю, а Айеро косится на меня, как на идиота, распахивает створку и вываливается наружу.

Я от неожиданности затыкаюсь, роняю вещи и подбегаю к окну, ожидая увидеть его со свёрнутой шеей распластавшимся на асфальте. А Фрэнк с невозмутимым видом стоит по щиколотку в луже под окном и отряхивает колени от подтаявшего снега. Он выплёвывает заляпавшуюся снегом жвачку и счищает её остатки с носа, а потом нервно хихикает.

— Ну и хрен ли ты застыл? — ухмыляется Айеро, закалывая чёлку слегка погнувшейся неведимкой. 

Я нервно сглатываю и, подобрав вещи, скидываю их вниз, а потом залезаю на жалобно скрипнувший подо мной подоконник (под Фрэнком он не скрипел) и замираю, не решаясь прыгнуть с двухметровой высоты.

— Слушай, я не... — я неуверенно спускаю ноги за оконную раму, едва не задев лицо Айеро ботинком, — Я не могу...

— Принцесса, включи в себе панка, — закатывает глаза он и вдруг, схватив меня за голени, сдёргивает меня с окна.

Я вскрикиваю и шлёпаюсь прямо в лужу, заставив Фрэнка отшатнуться и подняв тучу брызг. Кажется, я отбил себе задницу о раму. Чёрт, я не чувствую своей грёбаной задницы. И я, кажется, весь в грязи. Господи ёбаный Иисусе, преврати меня в песчинку.

Айеро возится со своей сумкой, завязывает на порванном ремне какие-то ниточки и переклеивает изоленту. Мельком смотрит на меня сверху вниз. Я всё так же сижу в луже, жалкий, замёрзший и грязный, и не смею шелохнуться. И мне хочется исчезнуть, как никогда ещё не хотелось. А потом Фрэнк вздыхает:

— Так и будешь сидеть? — и вдруг протягивает мне руку.

Меня, кажется, парализует совсем, и пару секунд я просто пялюсь во все глаза на мокрую, покрасневшую от холода тощую ладонь Фрэнка. И только когда он нетерпеливо ей потрясывает, я вдруг словно просыпаюсь и неуверенно хватаюсь за неё, (Джерард, ты такой жирный, ты сейчас упадёшь обратно и уронишь Фрэн-) а Айеро, на удивление, даже не пошатнувшись, вытягивает меня из лужи.

— Спасибо... 

— Не за что, — отмахивается Фрэнк и перебрасывает ремень своей сумки через плечо, — У тебя, кстати, весь зад мокрый.

Точно. Я весь в грёбаной грязи. И, пока я пытаюсь хотя бы немного отряхнуться (на самом деле, только размазываю грязь по спине), Фрэнк уже успевает отойти и теперь самозабвенно щёлкает своей едва работающей зажигалкой, пытаясь прикурить. Я секунду мнусь, а потом подхватываю валявшиеся на асфальте куртку и рюкзак и подбегаю к Айеро. Задница у меня всё ещё ноет.

— А что с окнами? — спрашиваю я, на ходу судорожно натягивая парку, чтобы скорее прикрыть пятно на джинсах.

— Не наше дело, — Фрэнк, наконец, прикуривает и отбрасывает зажигалку куда-то себе за плечо, — Что? Какие окна? Их забыл закрыть уборщик, — говорит он, выдыхая дым.

— О, — нервно усмехаюсь я, взъерошивая и без того растрёпанные волосы, — Ну, у нас и так будут проблемы, да?

— Не занудствуй, — Фрэнк наставляет на меня дымящуюся сигарету, прищуриваясь, — Пирс мудак. Даже в администрации это знают. Это у него будут проблемы, если мы не явимся.

Он ёжится и сутулится, прячет свободную руку в карман толстовки. Я перехватываю сползшую с плеча лямку рюкзака.

— Пошли отсюда, пока я не передумал, — тихо говорит Айеро, затягивается и дёргает плечом в сторону футбольного поля.

Я нервно сглатываю, оглядываюсь на распахнутое окно и плетусь за Фрэнком. Небо над нами свинцово-тяжёлое. Добро пожаловать в Белльвилль, лучший город на планете, уныло думаю я, шлёпая по затянутым тонкой корочкой льда лужам. Погода сошла с ума и решила с утра пораньше устроить снегопад, а ближе к полудню превратить всё это в слякоть. Фрэнк рядом со мной заметно дрожит, и я внезапно понимаю, что он в одной толстовке.

— А где твоя куртка? — неожиданно для самого себя спрашиваю я.

Айеро нервно хихикает и затягивается, не смотря в мою сторону.

— Ты, наверное, уже знаешь, где. 

— Не знаю.

Мы тащимся по жухлой прошлогодней траве вдоль бесконечного ярко-красного ряда трибун, слишком сильно выделяющихся на фоне серой улицы и тяжёлого дождливого неба. Я топаю в одну особо глубокую лужу под ними и смотрю, как грязное отражение в ней бьётся рябью.

— Этот мудила Джасперс, — Фрэнк затягивается в последний раз и щелчком отбрасывает окурок в мою лужу, — Джасперс с его сворой ждали меня у столовой. Дождались, блять, — он зло пинает попавшийся под ноги камешек и красноречиво на меня смотрит, — Я потому и опоздал так.

Я молчу. Мне жаль. На самом деле, действительно жаль. Синяк под глазом Фрэнка в этом тусклом освещении кажется тёмным, почти фиолетовым, и на секунду я представляю, как трое Действительно Больших Парней бьют маленького тощего фрика. И меня передёргивает. 

Мы идём в молчании ещё минуту. В воздухе тяжело пахнет сыростью и грядущим дождём. Легко дует холодный ветер, шевелит нам волосы. 

— Спасибо, кстати, — вдруг говорит он, — Что не выдал. Иначе бы он мне глаза на жопу натянул. 

Я замираю. Мы останавливаемся около ворот школы. На улице воняет бензином. 

— Ты вчера так быстро убежал, — Фрэнк неловко переступает с ноги на ногу и снова по-девчачьи хихикает, перехватывает свою сумку.

— Мне... мне надо было уходить, — ляпаю я первое, что приходит в голову, и тут же вцепляюсь пальцами в лямку рюкзака, едва не прорывая её насквозь.

— О, это я понял. А куда? — усмехается Айеро. 

— Домой, — вздыхаю я, потупив взгляд. 

— Что-то произошло? 

— Спасибо, что сорвал литературу, — нервно перебиваю я Фрэнка, повышая голос так, что он рвётся и дрожит.

Ещё один порыв холодного ветра, и по асфальту начинают шлёпать первые капли дождя. Мы как по команде задираем головы к небу.

— Блять, - говорит Айеро, ёжась и обхватывая себя руками.

— А куртку твою можно как-нибудь вернуть? — жалобно спрашиваю я. 

— Не думаю, — коротко отвечает он и ухмыляется, — Да плевать, серьёзно. Разберусь.

— О... — отвечаю я и запинаюсь.

Фрэнк как-то странно на меня смотрит.

— Мне... мне, наверное, пора, — неуверенно говорю я, перехватывая рюкзак.

— Ладно, — пожимает он плечами.

— Пока? 

— До скорого, крокодил, — усмехается Айеро, а я уже разворачиваюсь и плетусь прочь, стараясь не сгорать от смущения и паники.

Странный день. Дурацкий день. Дурацкий вторник. Меня теперь точно отстранят от занятий. Дождь идёт лениво, моросит, и мокрые деревья темнеют на фоне тяжёлого серого неба. Люди вокруг какие-то мрачные и безликие. Я ёжусь и отцепляю уже совсем затёкшие пальцы от лямки рюкзака. А потом слышу топот у себя за спиной, на плечо мне внезапно опускается чья-то рука, я вздрагиваю и резко оборачиваюсь, готовясь к удару, но снова вижу перед собой всего лишь запыхавшегося Фрэнка.

— Забыл спросить... – задыхается он, не отпуская моего плеча, — Ты... ты эмо любишь?

— Чего? — не понимаю я, отшатываясь на шаг назад. Сердце у меня колотится как бешеное.

— Ну, эмо, — Айеро выпрямляется и смахивает упавшие на лицо пряди волос, неведимка тускло поблёскивает на лбу, — Thursday, например, или Taking Back Sunday? Что-то такое?

— Не... нет, наверное? — нервно улыбаюсь я, — А что это?

— Чёрт, жаль, - хихикает Фрэнк, — Значит, скоро узнаешь.

— Узнаю?

— До скорого, — он салютует мне двумя пальцами от виска и убегает прежде, чем я успеваю ему что-то ответить. А я остаюсь один среди людной улицы, смотрю, как Фрэнк бежит, тощий, в одной толстовке, и скрывается от меня за углом.

Странный день. Дурацкий день. Я сглатываю вставший в горле ком и, поправив сползший с плеча рюкзак, иду прочь.

И — как я себя чувствую?

Я мог бы быть испуганным. Взволнованным. Я должен, по крайней мере, беспокоиться из-за Пирса, своей посещаемости и того, что скажет мать, когда я вернусь с учёбы в десять утра, а не к четырём вечера.

(А ещё Фрэнк Айеро, сорвавший нам сегодня литературу и нахамивший мистеру Пирсу, сломал замки на окнах и носит неведимки в своих дурацких волосах).

(А ещё меня точно отстранят, я провалюсь по литературе в свой выпускной год, и меня никуда не возьмут учиться дальше).

Но — вы вообще можете в это поверить? Всё в порядке. Я чувствую себя... неплохо.

И я сейчас даже не вру.


	8. Привет из темноты

Я соврал вам. Я вернулся домой не в десять утра. И даже не в четыре часа дня.

Я заползаю на тёмную кухню так тихо и осторожно, насколько мне позволяет моя грация гиппопотама. Мать спит. Ещё или уже, это не важно. А отца всё ещё нет дома — ещё одного «такого» не потерпел, злобно думаю я. Щелчок выключателя болезненным эхом отдаётся в голове и пустом коридоре, и вокруг снова воцаряется пыльная тишина.

Сегодня среда, и на ужин — брокколи, запечённая с сыром. И таблетка амитриптилина. Предпоследняя из тех, что у меня остались.

Промыть, порезать на соцветия. Во рту — горьковатый химический привкус, и каждый стук ножа о разделочную доску — громкий, словно выстрел. Варить две минуты. Всё просто. Я не получу по лицу, если всё будет готово до того момента, как она проснётся. Или получу в любом случае, это не важно.

Привет, Джерард. Как ты себя сегодня чувствуешь?

О, всё замечательно. Ничего не происходило.

Я сваливаю капусту в кастрюлю. Зажигаю конфорку.

А ещё я не ел уже четырнадцать часов. И следующие четырнадцать, если повезёт, я не буду есть. И после, разумеется, тоже. Это если совсем в идеале. Я стою над кастрюлей, лицо обжигает паром, и смотрю, как закипает вода. Это могло бы сделать меня жирным, думаю я.

Какая, на самом деле, разница, жрал я или нет? Давайте так: сегодня на ужин — просто таблетка амитриптилина и стакан воды.

А затем я слышу, как скрипят ступени на лестнице. Сердце ухает куда-то в живот, и меня мгновенно парализует. Она шаркает, тяжело хватается за перила — поступь старухи в её сорок с лишним. Я впиваюсь пальцами в столешницу и надеюсь, что сейчас мать споткнётся и свернёт себе шею.

Этого не происходит.

Я почти чувствую этот едкий алкогольный запах.

— Почему мне звонили из твоей школы сегодня? — сонный, хриплый голос.

Привет, мам. Я тоже по тебе скучал.

Я лезу в шкафчик над плитой. Щепотка соли. Перца, но это всё испортит. Кто вообще перчит ёбаную капусту? У меня трясутся руки.

— Джерард.

На ней снова этот ужасный кислотный халат. Мне кажется, она его даже не стирала толком. Я снова лезу за приправами. Выбираю, какая мне нравится. Тяну время.

— Джерард!

Меня передёргивает, и я едва не высыпаю на себя всю баночку кунжута. Горечь на языке становится ярче.

— Откуда я знаю, — вру я, сглотнув, — Может, я один из лучших по англий...

— Джерард, почему тебя отстранили от занятий? — перебивает меня мать, и её оранжевый халат жжёт мне сетчатку.

Давайте представим вот что: мои руки снова начинают мелко подрагивать. Я крепче сжимаю в руке баночку с приправами, медленно выдыхаю и прикрываю глаза, чтобы не видеть это тошнотворно яркое пятно сбоку. Сердце колотится где-то в глотке.

— Где ты был всё это время?

Тебе так хочется знать, где?

Она подходит совсем близко, скрещивая руки на груди. Я резко оборачиваюсь и едва не опрокидываю кастрюлю с брокколи. Мама выше меня на полголовы и худее. В два раза. Меня колотит, и я смотрю ей прямо в глаза.

— Кололся, — шиплю я, — У меня много друзей-наркоманов, ты не знала? Поэтому я свалил сегодня.

Её глаза расширяются, в них злость и испуг, и через секунду мне прилетает по щеке. Я даже не успеваю зажмуриться. Правый глаз заволакивает слезами.

— Какого чёрта ты творишь? — чеканит мать, хватая меня за воротник толстовки. Я прижимаю ладонь к саднящей скуле. Почти чувствую, как на ней снова наливается синяк. Тупая сука.

— Джерард!

— Отпусти меня! — рявкаю я ей прямо в лицо.

— Какого чёрта?! — взвизгивает она, встряхивая меня. 

Я роняю баночку. Как в замедленной съёмке — она на взмахе руки вылетает из моих пальцев, со звоном падает на пол и подскакивает, прежде чем разбиться и усыпать линолеум под нашими ногами кунжутом. Мать вздрагивает и замирает.

Я даже не выключаю плиту. Просто через секунду вырываюсь из рук матери и вылетаю из кухни, не слушая, что она, очнувшись от шока, кричит мне в спину, взбегаю по лестнице, едва не споткнувшись и, захлопнув дверь в комнату, подскакиваю к окну, распахиваю его настежь. В лицо мне бьёт сырой ночной воздух, и я дышу, судорожно и глубоко, пытаясь унять бурлящую внутри злость, успокоить трясущиеся руки, высовываюсь так далеко из окна, что едва не вываливаюсь наружу, на тёмную пустую улицу. Пиздец. Ёбаный пиздец.

— И ты предлагаешь мне убирать за тобой это дерьмо? — вопит мать из кухни.

Меня передёргивает, я отрываюсь от подоконника и прямо в одежде падаю на кровать. Сердце колотится в ушах, и я зарываюсь саднящей щекой в ледяную подушку. Вжимаю в неё лицо так сильно, что становится нечем дышать.

Горло сдавливает, и на меня накатывает волна тошнотворного жара.

А потом я неожиданно для себя смеюсь.

Да, убирай. Сожри это ёбаное стекло. Приятного тебе, сука, аппетита.

Мать возится внизу. Я слышу, как выливается вода, как грохочет кастрюля, и зажимаю себе рот ладонью, стараясь не захохотать во весь голос. Смех бурлит в горле, рвёт меня изнутри. Потом свистит чайник. Зачем она кипятит грёбаный чайник, если вместо чая у неё всё равно будет виски? Меня трясёт. Я смеюсь так сильно, что начинаю скулить.

Я переворачиваюсь на спину, и слёзы стекают по вискам в уши. Рука вся мокрая и липкая от соплей. Я бы мог избежать этого, если бы не вернулся домой, думаю я, рвано вздыхая, если бы отец сейчас был дома, он бы её успокоил. Ёбаный пиздец. 

Мать поднимается по лестнице. Оступается и хватается за перила. Они скрипят. Я шепчу про себя: споткнись, споткнись, споткнись. Пожалуйста, сверни свою ёбаную шею. Внутри всё кипит и плачет. Но вот она с грохотом захлопывает дверь в свою спальню, заставляя меня вздрогнуть, и я хлёстко бью себя по саднящей щеке. И резко вздыхаю, хрипло и глубоко.

Как ты себя чувствуешь, Джерард?

Я в порядке. Всё хорошо. (Не смей, блять, истерить, всё действительно в порядке). Веки и нос опухают, становятся невероятно тяжёлыми. Я снова пропустил ужин. Перевёл эту чёртову брокколи зря. Смех снова распирает изнутри, и я не сдерживаюсь и влажно смеюсь себе в руку, хриплю и задыхаюсь. Кашель судорогой прокатывается в груди.

Как ты себя чувствуешь?

Как же ты себя чувствуешь?

Я всхлипываю, пялясь в тёмный потолок. Меня знобит (не смей, блять, истерить). А через какое-то время приходит пустота. Волна потихоньку отступает, оставляя после себя только дрожь и тяжесть усталости во всём теле.

Я лежу так целую вечность. Слушаю тишину. Закрываю глаза, кажется, всего на минуту. Твержу себе, что сейчас встану, сниму с себя всю одежду, умоюсь в конце концов. Уберу погром на кухне. Я уже даже вижу, как поднимаюсь с кровати и делаю всё это. Но глухая сонная тяжесть неумолимо наваливается. Я так чертовски устал. Ёбаный пиздец.

А потом, неожиданно — наверное, я действительно мог избежать этого, если бы не вернулся сегодня домой.

Я вижу — мама плачет. Она стоит передо мной, сжимая в руке телефонную трубку, плечи мелко трясутся, и мне кажется: ещё секунда — и она упадёт, переломится пополам.

Снег у меня в волосах тает, вода струйками сбегает по лицу, и я будто тоже плачу. Снег за воротником куртки. Снег у меня в ботинках. За окном тучи — низко-низко, липнут к самой земле.

— Твой брат... — она поднимает на меня остекленевший взгляд, — Майки, он...

Мама всхлипывает и пошатывается. Боится слышать это от себя самой.

Мне тошнотворно жарко, и я знаю, что она собирается мне сказать.

— Он умер, Джи, — шепчет мать, и голос её сипит, — Мой Майки...

Я думаю о том, что ел сегодня на завтрак. Я думаю о том, что задали в школе. Я думаю о том, как две недели назад Майки лежал в своей постели у меня за стеной, и как я слышал каждый его сдавленный стон.

— Джи, — шепчет он мне в уши белым шумом, — _Джи, господи_...

Я так хотел бы всего этого избежать.

Скулу обжигает пощёчиной, я отшатываюсь и ударяюсь в стену. Мама нависает надо мной, обескровленная и сломанная. В её глазах — слёзы, пьяная, бешеная пустота. Майки тяжело дышит. Сипит и стонет.

— Подонок, — выплёвывает мама, а я съёживаюсь, и снег тает за воротником, вода течёт по спине, — Как ты вообще смеешь говорить про него такое?

Я поднимаю взгляд, и в темноте коридора за маминой спиной стоит Майки. Тощий, как палка, с дурацкой стрижкой, испуганные зелёные глаза мечутся за толстыми стёклами очков. Я дёргаюсь, чувствую, как бегу, но не могу сдвинуться с места. Мама хрипло и тяжело дышит. Майки замечает меня, улыбается, и у него кривые блестящие зубы.

— Джи, — хрипит он, скалясь, — Джи, боже мой! Джи!

Майки зажимает себе рот, ладонь влажно хлопает по губам. Глаза его закатываются.

Липко. И тошнотворно жарко.

Он шепчет. И шепчет. Я чувствую, как мамины пальцы горят у меня на щеке. Небо за окном — тяжёлое, свинцовое — прорывает снегопадом.

И — давайте так — в один момент шум внезапно нарастает.

Сначала я даже не понимаю, что произошло. В груди вскипает ужас, растекается по всему телу. Кто-то стоит надо мной. В ушах ревёт кровь. Я распахиваю глаза, ожидая увидеть разъярённую мать, но вижу только тёмный потолок, танцующие по стенам тени, ржаво-оранжевые всполохи света.

А потом я не могу вздохнуть. И белый шум вокруг взрывается радиоактивным рёвом. Я пытаюсь дёрнуться или вскрикнуть, но меня придавливает к кровати, тяжестью наваливается на грудь.

— Джи, — хрипит мне в уши Майки, и тени собираются надо мной, собирают в себя всю темноту комнаты, — _Джи_...

Он возится у себя за стеной. Ворочается и ёрзает в одеялах, словно не может уснуть. Милый несчастный мальчик, которому снятся кошмары. Тяжёлое загнанное дыхание, будто ему пришлось бежать со всех ног. Я слишком хорошо знаю, чего ожидать дальше. Мне хочется кричать.

— Пожалуйста, Джи, я так хочу...

Он резко выдыхает, и ладонь влажно и звонко шлёпает по губам, словно это может всё исправить, вернуть слова обратно в его рот. Я пытаюсь вдохнуть, но глотку забивает холодом. Я шепчу про себя: нет, только не снова. Нет, нет, нет, ты умер, ублюдок! Ты, блять, мёртв! Глаза жжёт слезами. Майки сдавленно скулит, и я почти вижу в этой темноте: его тощие бледные бёдра подрагивают, ему жарко, почти что больно, и воспалённый, весь в болячках рот раскрыт в немом стоне. Желудок конвульсивно сдавливает. Я не могу дышать.

Испуганные зелёные глаза мечутся за толстыми стёклами очков.

Мне тошнотворно жарко и липко.

— Джи... — будто в бреду, шепчет он, — Джи, Джи...

А потом всё заканчивается так же внезапно, как началось. Словно кто-то вдруг нажал на кнопку выключения.

Я распахиваю глаза, хрипло и судорожно вдыхаю и начинаю кашлять, как утопленник. Ледяной воздух дерёт пересохшую глотку, слипшиеся лёгкие горят огнём, и мне кажется, будто я сейчас действительно начну сблёвывать морскую воду. Сердце всё ещё колотится в ушах, но тени больше не прыгают по стенам. И тишина больше не шумит. Я дышу так глубоко, что меня начинает тошнить. 

Толстовка вся скомкалась и скрутилась под спиной. Волосы растрепались, прилипли ко лбу. В темноте алым всплеском горят цифры часов – половина третьего утра. И во рту — пустыня. Ёбаная, мать её, Сахара.

Жарко. Испуганные зелёные глаза мечутся за толстыми стёклами очков. Жарко и липко.

Как ты себя чувствуешь, Джерард?

Меня колотит, когда я сажусь. По вискам стекает холодный пот. Колотит, когда закрываю лицо дрожащими руками. Темнота комнаты наваливается и давит. Я думаю: господи ёбаный боже. На щеках — засохшие потёки слёз. Господи ёбаный Иисусе.

 _(Испуганные зелёные глаза. Блестят и закатываются. Он стонет и шепчет моё имя, словно в бреду)_.

А потом мне скручивает желудок. Я скатываюсь со смятой постели, больно ударяюсь о холодный пол и, зажимая рот рукой, вскакиваю и несусь к двери, и затем — по тёмному, искрящему звёздами в глазах коридору — к ванной на втором этаже. Я не включаю свет, падаю на пол перед унитазом, разбивая колени о ледяную плитку, и меня выворачивает какими-то мерзкими комками. Мучительно и раздирающе. И слёзы вперемешку с желчью стекают по подбородку.

Я блюю, кажется, целую вечность. А потом, когда всё заканчивается, сваливаюсь на пол с затёкших трясущихся колен, едва не ударившись головой об ободок унитаза. Опустевший желудок сжимает сухими рвотными позывами, и тёмный потолок пестрит и пульсирует у меня в глазах. _"Джи. Джи. О боже, Джи", — хрипит у меня в голове, — "Джи, как ты себя чувствуешь?"_. Щёки мне жжёт слезами, глотку опаляет желчью, и я задыхаюсь.

Действительно, как же я себя чувствую?

Как же я себя, блять, чувствую?


End file.
